PS I Love You
by Xaluar
Summary: Axel wants to get Roxas a present for their special day, but when he accidentally sets the TV on fire, the whole Organization get grounded by Xemnas. Now he has to ask everyone else for help,and lets just say some of their gift ideas aren't exactly normal


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or other things that are mentioned in this fanfic e.g Johnny Test, Harry Potter and Twilight**

PS I Love You

The elegant bliss of an everyday summer's morning in The World That Never Was arose along with the sun at the break of dawn. At 7:30 am, the sun was already blaring and red hot; and thus the Organization were beginning to wake up. As usual, Demyx was up first. He started every morning with a bowl of Cookie Crisp and a deafening sitar solo. Despite several warnings on regular occasions, Demyx was not yet aware that said solo had the power to make people cry, Xemnas in particular.

"Rise and shine guys, you know what today is!" he shouted, regardless of whether the rest of his accomplaces were awake or not.

"Meh, no, I don't," murmured Xaldin, half asleep.

"It's Axel and Roxas's special day, remember?"

Silence.

"Oh, am I the only one that remembered? Or are you all just too tired to notice? Hello? Everyone?"

After a few minutes of conversation (with himself) similar to the sentence above, Demyx finally realised that nobody was listening. He instead then turned on the television and diverted his attention to watching Johnny Test. There he remained, humming along to the theme tune when he was approached by Axel. Judging by the fact that he was dressed in his boxers, Demyx assumed that he had just woken up.

"What'cha doing?" Axel asked, walking past the television set.

"Move, I can't see the screen!"

Axel clicked his fingers and the TV erupted into flames.  
"What was that for!? I was happily watching Johnny Test, it has a very enthrilling theme tune.." Demyx complained.

"I'm not in the mood for shit like this today," Axel replied moodily. "What was that you were saying before, about me and Roxas? You weren't talking about me behind my back, WERE YOU?"

"Ummm, no. It's, just, it's the 13th August today..."

Axel's blank look told Demyx that he was unaware of the significance of today's date.

"8, 13."

Demyx sighed as Axel still didn't catch on. "You, Roxas."

"Oh shit," cursed the redhead. "I haven't got him anything."

The two exchanged glances and Demyx forced a smile to try and lighten Axel's mood. After this attempt failed, Axel sent another flame in the way of the television set. When the flame came into contact with the television, it exploded and sent pieces of plastic, glass and other miscellanious materials flying across the room like lava from a volcano. The smell of burning plastic also began to fill the air, and consequently several members of the organization began to run downstairs; including Roxas.

"Roxas is coming, and no offence Axel, but you don't look very _presentable_," Demyx added. Axel took this comment into consideration and proceeded to hide in the kitchen. Ten seconds later, the majority of the residents of The Castle That Never was were gathered around Demyx in a circle.

"You fucking idiot!" Saix shouted angrily. He was in a psychopathic mood as usual and this mood had been made considerably worse seeing as he had just been awoken from a peaceful sleep.

"Why is this MY fault?" asked Demyx, with a look of confusion fixed upon his face.

"Well, umm, let's see. YOU HAVE POWER OVER WATER!"

"Oh, I errr, forgot."

After Demyx reluctantly put out the fire, and Saix reluctantly took some medication, the rest of the inhabitants of The Castle That Never Was began to calm down. As a result of the chaos that had taken place this morning, Xemnas decided to make an announcement on the megaphone he had discovered in Demyx's room the previous Tuesday.

"In light of recent events," he began. "Nobody is permitted to leave the premicise." The lack of negative response from Xemnas's announcement told him that he had used a poor choice of words, so he started again. "By nobody, I mean, no ONE is allowed to leave this castle."

Marluxia raised his hand.

"Yes, Marluxia,"

"Does that include the garden?"

"I am afraid it does."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

Marluxia, (who's entire waking hours revolved around tending to the flowers) had never been banned from the garden before. The sad look on his face expressed his devastation and within two minutes of Xemnas's announcement he exited the room, closely followed by Larxene. This sudden departure made all the other Organization XIII members contemplate what it was the two were doing up there. They settled on either crying, having a shag (this was unlikely seeing as Marluxia wasn't really interested in Larxene. Wait, nobody is interested in Larxene), or bitching about everybody else in them whole damn Castle.

Meanwhile, Axel remained undetected in the kitchen. That's a bit shit, he thought to himself. Not even Roxas had noticed he was missing. Despite his location, because of the volume of the megaphone he had heard every word Xemnas said. What the hell was he supposed to do if he couldn't go out and buy anything for Roxas? This called for immediate help. Well, not _immediate_. First he had to wait for the others to leave the living room. Axel hoped that this would be any moment soon, but Xemnas continued to drone on and on, fascinated by the immense power of the megaphone.

"It has also come to my attention that you, Zexion, have been disposing of my Harry Potter collection. Will you please take a moment to reveal the reasons behind your frustration?" exlaimed Xemnas.  
"Harry Potter is an overated, self obsessed, ridiculously dressed, constantly depressed angsty teenager." Zexion muttered. "If you want a good book, read Twilight."

Axel tried to refrain himself from laughing at the irony in what Zexion just said.

A little while later, Xemnas ended his announcement by congratulating himself on how well he had delivered his speech via the megaphone. He informed the rest of the organization that he was going to be in his office, and should not be disturbed under any circumstances. (It should be mentioned, however, that five minutes after Xemnas said that, he let Saix into his office and the two of them were not seen for hours afterwards.) The remaining members also wandered off to their respective rooms, all apart from Xigbar. He instead decided to remain on the sofa, and when Roxas was completely out of sight; Axel entered the room again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, well man, if it's about Saturday night then no, I'm not free..." Xigbar began.

"Ew, God no, I wasn't going to ask you anything like that," Axel snapped, angrily. "If you wanted to buy someone you loved a gift, but couldn't go to the mall; or even WalMart; what would you do?"

"Err, is this about Roxas by any chance?"

Axel nodded, and Xigbar raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, well; when it was Xemnas's birthday I bought him a tiara."

After a brief moments silence, Axel left the room without further discussion.

Following much deliberation with himself, Axel decided the next best thing to do would be to ask Vexen. After all, he was a scientist. He could make things, right?

"Hey Vexen."

"What is it that's troubling you, Axel?" Vexen replied.

"Umm, well, I wanted a present for Roxas; and seeing as I can't go anywhere I thought coming to you was the best idea."

"I see," he nodded. "Are you familiar with the periodic table?"

"The what?"

"The table of the elements. I have several in my labratory, Lithium, Potassium, Magnesium, Chloride..."

"Not to be rude or anything, but I was kinda hoping for something a bit more... normal?" remarked Axel.

"Well, err, I can make cakes!"

Thirty minutes went by extraordinarily quickly. It was now 9:45. The oven was set and the smell of melted chocolate hung in the air. Axel felt a sense of adrenaline rushing through him, the cakes would be ready any minute. He stood by the oven, lingering at the door awaiting the sound of the buzzer to tell him they were done. PING! They were ready.

"Careful now Axel, we don't want you to burn yourself," warned Vexen. He slipped on a pair of oven mits and opened the door. Axel's eyes widened as he saw the cakes. They looked utterly delicious.

"Can I try one, please... PRETTY PLEASE?" Axel begged. Of course, being Axel, and not having the patience to simply wait for the cakes to cool down, he grabbed one and bit into it. To put it lightly, Vexen's culinary skills needed improving. The cakes were too hard, they didn't taste of chocolate; and Axel could have sworn they weren't cooked properly.

"I think they need to go in for a bit longer," he said disappointedly.

"No, the recipe is correct. They should be light and fluffy by now."

"No, they need to go in longer!"

"No, they're fine."

"YOU'VE NOT EVEN FUCKING TRIED ONE!"

"I KNOW WELL ENOUGH THEY'RE MADE PROPERLY!"

"GRRRRRRR!"

On that note, Axel sent sparks flying into the cakes and it was no surprise when they suffered the same fate as the TV. He was evidently not amused or pleased with himself, and ripped off his apron; slamming it on the ground and jumping on it furiously.

"I'm a failure," he whined, miserably.

"No you're not," Vexen reassured him. "You just need ways of controlling your temper. Try counting to ten and holding your breath next time."

"FUCK OFF! I DO NOT NEED TO CONTROL MY TEMPER!"

Over an hour later, after Axel had calmed down with the help of Saix's medication; the thought dawned upon him that Roxas might appriciate a bunch of flowers. Axel knew just the person to ask in a circumstance like this.

"Marly!" Axel shouted, trying to make it look like he really enjoyed speaking to him.

"What do you want?" the pink haired nobody responded.

"Do you think Roxas would like some flowers?"

"Whatever," he replied sulkily.

"Aren't you going to help me choose some for him?" Axel asked, expecting a positive answer.

"No. I'm not in the mood." he answered. "Besides, where would we get them from?"

"I thought you could summon them like, whenever you wanted?"

"Get out of my room, Axel."

"Why? All I want is some fucking help. Moody fag."

"You're calling _me _a fag?!" he laughed. "You, the gayest person in the whole organization, are calling ME a fag?"

"I assumed that you were. I mean, your hair's pink for God's sake."

At that point, Axel felt sharp claws gripping tightly around his throat. Damn, Larxene. What the hell were those things on her hands anyway? She released him from her grasp and stepped infront of Marluxia, acting like a shield. Probably to protect that pathetic excuse for hair that hung like a mop over his head.

"Everyone knows that was a problem with his hair dye, durrrr." she cackled evily.

"Haha, Marly has a girl fighting his battles for him!" Axel laughed. "How gay."

It was not long before he regretted ever saying that.

After several more conferences with other organization members, Axel came to a conclusion that there was no way he could get a gift for Roxas at such short notice. Xaldin offered Axel some of his lances, and when that offer was declined he suggested his "windy-blowy-weapony-thingy-of-ultimate-doom", which funnily enough resembled a rather giant leafblower. Disappointedly, he went on the search for Lexaeus, only to discover he was "calming Vexen down." Axel then wondered whether he should ask Saix or not. He decided on no, as Saix was so mentally disturbed at the moment that he should not be trusted with anything, except for of course keeping Xemnas company. Xemnas was automatically a no go, the man didn't even KNOW about Axel's relationship with Roxas. And if he found out, well; who knows what would happen?Demyx, being a budding musician, thought it would be nice if Axel played Roxas a song on his sitar. Moments afterwards however, the two nobodies realized that Axel had no musical talent whatsoever. This theory was proven when several people including Sephiroth came round to "complain." Owch. After Axel had recovered from the "complaint" and henceforth discovered he had a remarkably low pain threshold, he began to go in pursuit of Zexion. Zexion suggested that Axel gave Roxas Xemnas's old Harry Potter books, but after reading one page and becoming severely confused between a quaffle and a snitch; Axel realized that books were not the solution, especially British ones. Speaking of British things, Luxord didn't offer much help either. He suggested a pack of cards, a dice, or Monopoly. When asked, "What the fuck is monopoly?", Luxord challenged Axel to a game and wasted 3 hours of his day. It all went to waste as well, not once did Luxord land on any of Axel's properties. Stupid git. He probably rigs the games, the redhead thought to himself.

Many hours of trying to avoid Roxas, Marluxia and monopoly passed, and dusk was soon approaching. Axel felt ashamed that he hadn't bought Roxas anything, and as a consequence was planning to hibernate in his room for the next few days. He made his final trip down to the kitchen and grabbed as much peanut butter and marshmellow fluff as he could carry. He slowly walked up the stairs, ensuring that nothing fell out of his hands; but when he got to the top of the staircase his worst fears became reality, as he saw Roxas standing there gazing at him. He dropped his food supplies and ran into the bedroom to hide, but Roxas followed him.

"Umm, hey Roxas..." Axel began to confess.

"Listen, Axel, there's no need to explain."

"There's not?"

"No. Demyx told me all about it. About how you did everything to try and get me a present."

Roxas smiled but Axel still had a look of sadness written all over his face.

"I'm a fucking failure," he admitted. "I mean, look at me. Everything I do either sets on fire or injures people's eardrums."

"Don't worry," Roxas laughed. "Nobody's perfect."

"Tell me about it," Axel muttered. "But, are you not upset that I didn't get you anything?"

"No, of course I'm not. Today's a special day, so important that we don't need presents. The greatest present I could ever ask for is to just be with you."

Axel smiled at Roxas and hugged him, holding him close so he could hear his heart beating.

"I'm gonna make tonight amazing," he smiled. "Every second. I promise. Tonight will be beautiful, just like you". The two of them stared into each others eyes. It didn't take long for them to become completely mesmorized and oblivious to their surroundings, until of course Demyx rudely interrupted with a loud high pitched scream.

"NEXT TIME YOU MIGHT WANNA PICK UP THE PEANUT BUTTER!" he shrieked.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Axel. "I'll be right on it."

Demyx scuttled off in need of a band aid.

"I guess I better take the supplies back," Axel said, not wanting to leave Roxas.

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

Axel began to walk away, but then stopped to look back at Roxas.

"Oh yeah, one more thing..."

"What?"

"I love you."

:)

**AN: I'm shit at romantic stuff, so I tried to make it more, erm, humorous. I think I failed miserably tbh, but reviews plz.**

**:)**


End file.
